


The Lake

by Zora_Xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: 4th Year Triwizard tournament.Draco is the one they take from Harry not Ron.Cute Drarry fluff.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione and Draco are helping Harry prepare for the 2nd task. Mad-Eye comes over.  
Moody: Granger, Malfoy, Professor McGonagall wants to see you two in her office.  
They nod. Draco quickly kisses Harry goodbye and they leave.  
Moody: Ready for the task Potter?  
Harry: No.  
Moody: Longbottom!  
Neville comes running.  
Neville: Yes sir?  
Moody: Help Potter. Your knowledge of plants might help him.  
He hobbles off.  
Neville: Have you thought of gillyweed?  
Harry: What?  
Neville: Gillyweed. It'll give you gills and web your fingers and toes.  
Harry: Sweet. Do you think Sev' will have some?  
Neville: I'm sorry. Who?  
Harry: Snape.  
Neville: Yeah.  
Harry: I'll go see him then.  
With that Harry grabs his books and leaves.

Harry knocks Severus' office door.  
Sev: Come in.  
Harry enters.  
Sev: Hello harry. How can I help you?  
Harry: Do you have any gillyweed?  
Sev: I do. Why?  
Harry: It's for the task tomorrow.  
Sev: I'll go get some. Wait here.  
He leaves, his cloak sweeping behind him in his usual way. Five minuets he comes back with a glass jar of the plant.  
Sev: Here. This should be enough for two hours.  
Harry: Why two hours?  
Sev: In case you get lost or it takes you longer to complete the task than expected.  
Harry: That is probably a good idea.  
Sev: Now it will hurt a bit when the gills come in but it should be fine and it won't work until you are in water.  
Harry: Thanks Sev'.  
Sev: That's fine.  
Harry leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

*Time Skip*  
Harry is stood on the tower in the middle of the lake, ready for the second task to begin.  
Blaise: Ready Harry?  
Harry: No. Have you seen Draco anywhere?  
Blaise: No. Weasley is missing Granger so maybe is connected.  
Harry: We have to rescue something right?  
Blaise: Yeah.  
Harry: I think that I have to rescue Draco and I think Krum will have to rescue Hermione.  
Blaise: You might have a point there.  
Dumbledore: Last night something of great importance was taken from our champions. They will have to retrieve this thing from the depths of the dark lake with in the hour to complete the challenge. When the gong sounds you may begin.  
Harry puts the gillyweed in his mouth. The gong sounds and Harry dives into the lake. He swims straight ***A\N: Well as straight as he can being gay*** to the middle of the lake where he sees Draco, Hermione, Cho Chang and Gabrielle Delacour chained up and very clearly under some sort of spell to keep them asleep. He pulls his wand out of the holster on his leg and spells Draco free. He wraps his arm around Draco's waist and starts swimming them back up to the surface. He realises that he should put a light as a feather charm on Draco to make it easier to swim them both to the surface. They appear at the surface, Draco stats gulping for air and Blaise pulls him out of the water. Before he can help Harry out of the water he is off again.   
Draco: What is that idiot doing?! He is going to get himself killed!   
Blaise: Gabrielle!   
Draco: Uhg. What. An. Idiot. *muttering* He is so going to get his arse kicked after this.   
Blaise: KINKY!   
Draco: You should try it sometime Blaise. It might put you in your place.  
Blaise: I don't sub.   
Draco: How do you know that? You're still a virgin.   
Blaise: I *clap* am *clap* not *clap* a *clap* virgin.   
Draco: You finally got it on with Neville then?   
Blaise: I do not want to shag Longbottom.   
Draco: Oh but you do. Remember I stay in the same dorm as you and you still can't do a silencing charm.  
Blaise: I can.   
Draco: *in a high pitched tone* Neville.   
Blaise: Fuck off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walks into the Great Hall for breakfast and sits down next to Ron and across from Hermione.  
Hermione: Harry where have you been?  
Harry: Hot night.  
Ron: With who?  
Harry: My boyfriend. Pass the butter.  
Ron: What?  
Harry: Pass the butter.  
Ron: No the other bit.  
Harry: If you pass the god damn butter I'll tell you.  
Ron passes Harry the butter.  
Harry: I have a boyfriend.  
Ron: Who?  
Harry: Really?  
Ron: What?  
He turns to Hermione who raises her eyebrow.  
Ron: Who is it?  
Harry: Who. Did. I. Have. To. Rescue. From. The. Lake.  
Ron: Malfoy?  
Harry: His name is Draco. Malfoy is his father.  
Ron: You're out with Malfoy?  
Harry: His name is Draco and yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10\1\2020: I've edited out a couple of typos and changed the final line.


End file.
